Strange Love
by BlackRoseSophie
Summary: Falling for each other was not an option. That was final. They were too different. Good and evil were just not meant to fall in love with each other. Rated M to be safe. Please review!


*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the Sky High characters! I only own this little plot line.

**Falling for each other was not an option. That was final. They were too different. Good and evil were just not meant to fall in love with each other.**

**He was evil; He was one of the villains who tried to make the school crash during Homecoming her freshmen year; He had made her first few weeks of school hell.**

**She was good; She was hero support who had turned off the anti gravity machine and helped save the school and everyone on the floating island from death; She wanted to punch his nose in for what he'd done.**

**So with all of the reasons that they couldn't fall for each other how in the **_**hell**_** did it happen?!**

**Maybe he wasn't evil anymore... Maybe he'd turned over a new leaf...**

**They day had started off innocent as any other. It had been two years since the incident at Homecoming, thus making our favorite group of teens in their Junior year (except for Warren and Cathy who are in their Senior year). She was with her friends outside of the school rolling her eyes at Zach's goofy antics. Then the news had come. Freeze girl (whose real name turned out to be Cathy) had run over to the group and told them that Speed, Lash and Penny were coming back.**

"**What the fuck!?" Magenta had yelled. She was pissed. "Those assholes who tried to turn us evil and destroy the entire school are allowed back in!!!"**

"**Calm down Maj." said Zach. He looked pissed to, but he was controlling himself a little more.**

"**Here they come!" said Ethan as he pointed across the yard. The groups heads snapped over to three teens getting off a flying prison bus.**

**Penny was first. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a pink halter top. Her hair was down, as it always had been, and she had a tired smile on her face.**

**Speed was next. He looked the same as he did when he was a sophomore. Nothing had really changed except he looked guilty and run down.**

**Lash was the last one off the bus. He looked... different. His hair was black now and his eyes kept shifting back and forth like he was waiting for someone to attack him.**

**Will stood up and started walking towards the three teens. The group got up and followed. They had a V formation going. Will in the front with Layla at his right and Warren at his left, then Cathy and Zach behind Warren and Magenta and Ethan behind Layla.**

**Penny looked up.**

"**V formation!" she whispered to the two boys. Penny was in front with Lash at her left and Speed at her right. She was well aware that her small group would stand no chance against Will and his friends if a fight did come about. Even with her powers they still would be destroyed quickly. Homecoming two years ago had proven that.**

**She met with Will head on.**

"**Will." Her words were cold.**

"**Penny." he replied with an equal coldness. "What brings you back?"**

"**We served our time and got out of jail." she responded. Her face was hard and showed no emotion. She knew that she had to be this way for Lash. Jail had really screwed with his mind... "Now all we want is to finish our Senior year. No trouble." Warren let out a laugh.**

"**Right." said Cathy with sarcasm. "No trouble. I'm sure that's what you want." Penny glared at her.**

"**Let it be Pen." said Speed as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's just get to class."**

"**You guys should just leave the school for good." said Zach. "It's not like anyone wants you here anyways." He let his glare fall on Lash who was already looking at the ground. He looked very uncomfortable. Speed stepped in front of Lash meeting Zach's glare with one of his own.**

**Penny turned to Will. She needed to think up a plan fast. Lash did not do well under this kind of stress.**

"**We'll stay out of your way." Penny said to Will. "I want nothing but to finish my school year without an incident as do Lash and Speed. I trust that you wish for the same." Will stood there for a minute and then nodded.**

"**Agreed." he said holding out his hand. Penny shook it.**

"**It's a deal then." she said. Her eyes shifted to his group before motioning to talk to Will in private. He followed her away from the group. "Look... Jail really screwed with Lash's head... I'm not sure entirely how, but Speed says what happened to Lash was not good at all. If there's any way you can keep an eye on him... I don't want anyone starting something with him. He's in therapy four times a week, but it'll be a while before he's normal. Speed and I don't have our classes at the same time as him. We only see him during lunch. We're both worried about how he's going to hold up." Will nodded.**

"**You have my word that no one will get in Lash's way." Penny smiled at Will and then walked towards the school with Speed and Lash behind her.**

**Then it happened.**

**Will signaled to the group to walk the other way. Magenta took one last look at the retreating figures. At that very moment Lash had looked back to see if Will and the group were still there.**

**Lash and Magenta's eyes met. It was odd that their eyes had never met before, but now they had and it was like nothing either had ever felt. It was... Exciting! It was everything that both had ever wanted. It was - to put it simply - love.**

**Sadly both were pulled out of it so suddenly.**

"**Come on Magenta." said Zach pulling her by her arm. He'd been after her since Homecoming freshmen year and he didn't like how Lash was looking at her... Plus he was her best friend.**

"**Come on Lash." said Penny as Speed pulled him gently by his arm. "We have to get to class." Penny knew what had just happened between Lash and Magenta. As she looked over at the group she saw that Layla and Cathy had been looking at Magenta and Lash as well.**

**It had been two months since the return of Penny, Lash and Speed. Penny and Will had been up-holding the bargain. Anytime someone tried to give Lash, Penny or Speed a hard time Will stood up for them. His group - though they didn't always like it - stood behind him. No one in the school was crazy enough to mess with them.**

**Lash had been doing much better. Penny had been giving Will updates every week on his progress. He was in a far better place then he had been two months ago. Will, however, still kept an eye on the boy telling only Warren and Layla of the news from Penny.**

**Magenta and Lash both found that they had almost every class together. And they used it to their advantage. They used every excuse they had to look into the other's eyes. It was like a drug to them. They even went as far as to pair up with one another on projects. They had gotten a lot of stares and some wondering about them, but Magenta just said that she didn't want people starting trouble with Lash. Zach, however, didn't always buy it, though he kept that to himself. He knew that if he said his theory out loud that might mean he'd lose any chance with Magenta. He wasn't willing to take that risk.**

**Will and the group walked out of school that day minus Magenta. They'd been searching for her.**

"**I wonder where Maj is." said Layla. "I haven't seen her since lunch. Normally I see her right after last set."**

"**She probably forgot something in one of her classes." said Warren as they sat under a tree outside.**

"**Yeah." agreed Cathy as she lay her head on Warren's shoulder.**

"**Or she could be with Lash." said Zach with an annoyed voice.**

"**What?" said Will. He followed Zach's gaze, as did the rest of the group. There was Magenta walking out of the building with Lash. They seemed to be in a deep discussion of some sort. Magenta had her notebook open and was pointing to things in there while Lash looked on. Soon they were both at the tree.**

"**Hey." said Magenta as she realized where she was. She closed her notebook and turned to face Lash with a smile. "Call me tonight if you get stuck, okay? The last thing you need is to fail. My cell phone will be on all night."**

"**Okay." he said returning her smile. With a small wave he turned and walked towards the other side of the school yard where Penny and Speed were. Magenta turned to her friends who were giving her questioning stares.**

"**What was **_**that**_** about?" questioned Zach. Magenta sat next to Layla.**

"**Lash is having some trouble." she said. "I was helping him." Zach rolled his eyes.**

"**Sure." he said sarcastically. "Like anyone really buys that story Maj. Now tell us what's really going on." Magenta scowled at him.**

"**I just told you what's really going on so shut up glow boy." she said turning her face away from him.**

"**At least glowing is a better power than turning into a rodent." Zach spat back. Magenta's eyes narrowed as she turned to her supposed 'best' friend.**

"**Are you kidding! I could use a flashlight for the same jobs you'll end up doing!"**

"**At least I'll be with my friends instead of working all by my lonesome! No one likes working with someone who's helping villains!" Magenta stood up and clenched her fists. Zach winced. He knew that he'd taken it too far with that last statement.**

"**Yeah right!" yelled Magenta. "No one wants to work with a stuck up ass hole who can't get over himself! And here's the memo that you didn't get because you have no working brain: he's changed his ways! The last thing he wants is to end up in jail again! If you took the time to talk to him then maybe you'd have known that! Jail brought on a lot of problems for him! Not just the average ones jail brings either! And I'd never help someone who was evil! You off all people should know that! You're supposed to be my best friend! But I guess that holds no meaning to you anymore!" Zach jumped up at the last words. He went right over to Magenta and looked down at her.**

"**How dare you even think that!"**

"**Cut it out!" said Will stepping in between the two. Magenta turned away. "I don't know why exactly this argument started, but I know it has to end. You're best friends for gods sake! You know each other better than you know yourselves! Don't let one silly thing like this ruin your friendship! And Magenta is right. Lash got really screwed up during his jail time. You need to get over your past issues with him Zach. Now both of you apologize. You're friends and friends don't act like jerks to one another." Magenta and Zach sighed.**

"**I'm sorry for being an ass and making fun of your power." said Zach. "And I didn't mean to accuse you of helping a villain. I should know that you'd never help an enemy." Magenta turned around to face Zach.**

"**And I'm sorry for calling you glow boy and making fun of your power." Magenta responded. "It's just... I've talked to Lash. He's really is sorry for what he did. I'd never have agreed to help him if I thought that he was a danger to anyone. You have to trust me on this one Zach. I know what I'm doing." Zach nodded and they both sat down next to each other.**

**Different conversations arose after that while they waited for the bus to arrive. Once on the bus Layla whispered something to Cathy. Cathy nodded and both girls leaned over to Magenta.**

"**We're having a sleepover tonight at my house." said Cathy. "You wanna come. Just you, Layla and me." Magenta nodded. It'd been a while since the girls had all hung out without boys.**

"**What about us boys?" questioned Warren as he nuzzled Cathy's neck. Will put his arms around Layla.**

"**Yeah." said Will. "I'm sure us guys could make an appearance." Layla kissed his nose and shook her head.**

"**No way." she said. "Girls only."**

"**Yeah." agreed Cathy as she pushed Warren away while giggling. "No boys allowed."**

"**Aww." said Zach pouting. He put his arm around Magenta. She removed it immediately.**

"**Zach..." she said. "We've talked about this. We're strictly friends." Zach scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Magenta turned to Layla and Cathy. "So how about we stop by Layla's house first and get her stuff, then get mine and then we'll head over to your house Cathy."**

"**That's a great idea." said Cathy. Layla and her kept Magenta away from any Zach conversations for the rest of the ride.**

**The girls were trying new make-up styles in Cathy's room. They were giggling and having a great time.**

"**You look lovely." said Magenta to Layla. Cathy just laughed. Layla looked in the mirror and shook her head.**

"**I look like a two dollar whore." she said. "Magenta, I look nothing close to lovely." Magenta had to laugh at that statement. There were a few moments of silence.**

"**So..." said Cathy as she applied a little bit of blush. "What was up today with you and Lash?" She tried to act nonchalant, as did Layla, but it wasn't working.**

"**Just what I told you." Magenta replied wiping off some of the make-up. "He's having trouble in school and I'm helping him." Layla and Cathy looked at each other before proceeding.**

"**We saw how you two looked at each other two months ago." said Layla. Magenta froze. "We know that there's something more going on." Magenta sighed and turned to face the girls.**

"**Maybe there is..." she said. "It's just... Whenever I look into his eyes I just get this excited feeling. I feel happier than I've ever been. I just don't like looking away." Cathy sighed.**

"**Maj did you ever look into his eyes before the whole Homecoming craziness two years ago?" she asked. Magenta shook her head.**

"**Never." she replied. Cathy and Layla looked at each other before turning back to their friend.**

"**Maj..." started Layla. "I think it might be love at first sight... Well first eye** sight..." Magenta's eyes went wide.

"Oh no..." she said. "This can't be happening..." Cathy and Layla scooted over to sit next to her. "What will the rest of the group say... Hell! What will he say!?" Layla put her arm around her friend.

"Does he get the same feeling when looking into your eyes?" asked Cathy. Magenta looked at her and nodded.

"He admitted that to me about a month ago." she said. "I told him I got the same feeling and we let it drop there."

"You deal with your feelings and we'll deal with the rest of the group." said Layla. Magenta's head snapped in Layla's direction.

"Really?" Magenta asked. Layla and Cathy nodded.

"Now..." said Layla. "We have to move on to why Lash is so screwed up... I think you need to know what happened to him before you get involved."

"I already know." said Magenta. "He told me a few weeks back." Layla nodded.

"What happened to him?" Cathy questioned.

"Lash will have to tell you when the time is right Cathy." said Layla. "The only reason I know is so I can help keep an eye on him."

From that point the girls started different conversations and tried new make-up styles - But Lash never left Magenta's mind.

Monday rolled by sooner than anyone could have imagined.

Magenta sat with her friends by the tree out front as usual, but she didn't really pay attention to what was going on. She was looking around for Lash. Everyone could tell something was up.

"What's going on Maj?" asked Zach. Magenta was pulled out of her thoughts by this.

"Nothing." she lied. "I just didn't get much sleep last night." She stood up as she saw the last flying bus coming towards the school. "I'm gonna go inside and study for a little while. You know. Try to stay awake." She gave her friends a small smile, a wave and then walked off. Zach frowned as he watched her go.

"She was lying." he said once she was out of ear shot. "I just don't get why." Cathy and Layla glanced at each other but did not speak. Will shrugged.

"I think you're just upset still about Maj turning you down again." said Warren. Zach glared at Warren.

"Shut up." he said. He glared at Warren and Warren glared back. "Just answer me this. When have you ever heard of someone studying to stay awake?"

Magenta waited at the inside of the school doors. She knew that Lash would head right in and she hoped that she could catch him.

After a few minutes of waiting Lash walked in with Speed and Penny.

"Lash!" she called to him. He turned his head and smiled the moment he saw her.

"We'll catch you later Lash." said Speed. His smile was a mile wide as was Penny's. They both continued on to class.

"Bye." Lash said. He turned back to Magenta and started to walk closer. "Hey." They locked eyes and both couldn't help but smile.

"Walk with me." she said gesturing towards the hall.

They walked in silence for the most part, both occasionally glancing at the others eyes. Finally they came upon a section of hallway that was deserted. Magenta turned to Lash.

"I talked to Cathy and Layla this weekend..." she said starting at the floor. "I got a very interesting prospective from them..."

"What was it about?" asked Lash. He was getting nervous.

"They were talking about how they saw us lock eyes two months ago..." she started. Lash's eyes went wide.

"They saw that?" he said weakly. Magenta looked up at him and nodded.

"They think that..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That it was love at first sight..." Both stood there for a moment. Neither knew what to do or say.

Then Lash grabbed her and kissed her.

The feeling of their lips meeting was better than the feeling they had when their eyes met. They knew at that point that they had found the one they'd be with for the rest of their lives.

After a while they broke apart for air. Lash rested his forehead against Magenta's. To them it was a perfect fit even though Lash was so tall.

"I think that your friends were right." he whispered to her with a smile on his face. Magenta smiled back.

"I think they were, too." she replied. Lash took her hand and they headed for their first set class. "So... Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Lash spun her around and let his arm fall on her shoulders.

"If you want us to be." he replied. "And I'm guessing from that kiss that you want us to be." Magenta blushed and put her arm around his waist.

As they walked to their class people stopped to stare. Most were in shock, but Magenta and Lash just ignored them... Until they saw Magenta's friends. And they looks on the faces of the boys were not happy ones.

Will led the group over to Magenta and Lash.

"Meet us behind the school during free period." said Will. His anger was easy for anyone to see. Magenta nodded and the group walked away except for Cathy and Layla.

The two girls smiled weakly at Magenta.

"We didn't get the chance to talk to them yet completely yet." said Layla.

"But we're going to right now." added Cathy. "Warren will understand. It might take him a few days, but I can guarantee that he'll be okay with it."

"Same with Will." said Layla. "It just caught him off guard. He'll be fine by free period. And Ethan will come around too." Magenta forced a smile.

"Thanks." she muttered. Cathy and Layla hugged her.

"Give it time." said Cathy. After the girls pulled away Lash once again put his arm around Magenta's shoulders.

"I hope you girls are right." he said as he looked at the floor. "I don't wanna cause a rift between you and your friends." Magenta leaned into him.

"How mad is Zach?" she asked looking worried. Zach was, after all, her best friend. Cathy and Layla exchanged worried glances.

"Um..." started Cathy.

"He's pissed beyond belief to put it honestly." said Layla. "He was completely caught off guard by it." Magenta sighed.

"I have a feeling that he is going to have a harder time coming around than the others." she muttered. Cathy and Layla gave their friend one last hug before hurrying down the hallway to where they boys were waiting.

Magenta and Lash continued on to their first set.

Third set finally rolled around and that meant it was free period. Lash and Magenta slowly made their way towards the back of the school.

"So..." said Lash attempting to break the silence. "Did Ethan talk to you last set?"

"Yeah." Magenta said. "He asked why. I told him the truth. Then he started to babble on about how it wasn't logical. I stopped him and told him love isn't logical." She looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "He agreed with me. So at least I have Ethan, Cathy and Layla." Lash squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"They'll all come around." he said. The rest of the walk was quiet.

Once they saw the gang Magenta squeezed Lash's hand.

"Hey." she said. Will stood up and walked over to her.

"Maj..." said Will. "I was really angry with you at first because I didn't understand. All I saw was you with Lash's arm around your shoulders. And worst of all, too me, I saw that you were enjoying it and that you had your arm around him." He turned to Layla and smiled. "But Layla told me the whole story and I could never get mad at you for falling in love. After all it's not something that you can control... Anyways we all know I'm a sucker when it comes to love." Layla smiled back at him and Magenta let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be okay with it as long as you're sure it's love." said Warren. "I don't think that I could stand it if you weren't in love." Cathy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! Damn Cathy! That really hurt!"

"Suck it up." Cathy said with a playful smile. "I thought that you said that you were going to be supportive."

"That was me being supportive." Magenta let out a small laugh. She and Lash sat next to Ethan on the ground.

"Sorry for shoving your head in the toilet your freshmen year." Lash said to Ethan.

"It's okay." Ethan responded. "I do believe that I got you back fair and square." Lash smiled and looked at the ground.

"I refuse to accept this." said Zach. His arms were crossed over his chest and it was clear that his temper was flaring. "There is no such thing as love at first sight! It's only in fairytales! It can't happen in real life! To find love in the real world you need to work at it! It's not just handed to you!"

"Zach!" said Cathy. "That's not true! I know from first hand experience that everything you just said can be proven wrong." Warren nodded.

"It was love at first sight when I saw Cathy." he said. "There has been no greater moment in my life the moment that our eyes connected." He smiled at her. "Well her agreeing to be my girlfriend and when she kisses me actually surpasses that." Cathy smiled at him.

"Just because some people believe that you have to get to know the person before you fall in love doesn't mean it's the only way to fall in love." said Layla. Zach shook his head.

"This is insanity!" he shouted. "This isn't fair..." With that he turned and walked away.

"ZACH!" yelled Magenta. "ZACHARY!!!" She got up and ran after him. "Zach come back here right now!" She caught up with him. "Zach tell me what isn't fair!" Zach turned to face her. There were tears in his eyes.

"You wanna know what isn't fair?" he asked as his voice broke. "That fact that I've always been there for you! Every time something bad happened to you I was there to help! I have bent over backwards for you hoping that one day you'd realize that we should be together. But all of a sudden some guy - a guy who made our lives hell mind you - comes along and bam! You fall for him!" Magenta was stunned into silence.

The rest of the group stood there staring at the ground. They didn't know how to respond to Zach's words either.

Finally Magenta was able to speak.

"Zach... " she started. "I love you like a brother. And don't even give me this bullshit about how you're always there for me while you're trying to make me feel guilty! I'm there for you, too! Not to mention we've talked about this..." Zach turned his head away as tears started to fall. "You and me... It won't work... Because I can't see you in that way. You're my BEST friend... I don't wanna lose you... And I don't want this to change us..." Zach shook his head.

"But it's going to change..." he said. He looked her in the eye. "There's no way that I can just go back to being friends with you like nothing happened." He turned away from her. "Just give me some time alone. I'll get through this."

"Zach..." Magenta said stepping towards him.

"Don't Magenta." he said stepping backwards. "This is the one thing in my life that you can't help me get through..." With that said he walked away.

Everyone stood around for what seemed like forever. Then Will stood.

"Ethan, Warren come on." he said.

"Where are we going?" asked Ethan as he stood.

"We're going to go talk to Zach." Warren and Ethan nodded and followed Will. Then it was just Layla, Cathy, Magenta and Lash.

"I'm sorry..." said Lash. Magenta walked over to him.

"Don't be sorry." she said with a small smile. "Zach will get through this. I know he can." Lash smiled at her as he stood.

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Cathy. Layla shrugged.

"I guess we wait for Zach to come around." she said.

***Authors Note!* ****This is a prequel. You have to read this to understand the next one. I will post it in a few months. And please review! : D It would be lovely if you did! **


End file.
